In existing touch electrode structures, the bridging portion joining adjacent electrodes is generally located at the thinnest location within an electrode layer, and the bridging portion has a surface curvature greater than other conductors within the electrode layer. When static charges are generated in the electrode layer, the static charges tend to accumulate at the position having a relatively great curvature, that is to say, tend to accumulate at the bridging portion, and cause electrostatic discharge. Accumulation of too many static charges can cause a relatively strong release current, thus a large current may pass through the bridging portion, the current tends to fuse the bridging portion, and then an open circuit between the electrodes connected by the bridging portion is caused.